conspiracyfandomcom-20200223-history
Montauk Point
Montauk Point at Camp Hero in Montauk, New York, has an alleged underground facility that developed psychological warfare techniques and exotic research. Disclosure of the black site, reveals an underground base that conducted Monarch mind control programming, under Project MKULTRA, in the 50s and 60s. Camp Hero In 1942, the US government upgraded Montauk Naval Air Station to "US Military Reservation" by establishing Army, Navy and Coast Guard constituents. The Navy acquired Fort Pond Bay and Montauk Manor. They built docks, seaplane hangars, barracks, and a huge torpedo testing facility. The locals called this site "Camp Hero."Van Wyen, Adrian O. (1969). Naval Aviation in World War I. Washington, D.C.: Chief of Naval Operations. p. 33.Berhow, Mark A., Ed. (2015). American Seacoast Defenses, A Reference Guide, Third Edition. McLean, Virginia: CDSG Press. ISBN 978-0-9748167-3-9. Having Army, Navy, and radar facilities at the same site, is perfect grounds for CIA operations like Project MKULTRA. On December 1, 1953, the site designation was changed to LP-45 and the Air Force facilities were renamed Montauk Air Force Station. In November 1957, the Army closed the military reservation on the Eastern side of Camp Hero. Its speculated that the CIA may have conducted secret programs, not approved by congress, at this Army reservation, while having Air force activity as a front on the Westside. By July 1963, the site was re-designated as NORAD ID Z-45, and the high-power AN/FPS-35 radar became fully operational. Underground In 1969, the radar field and housing device at Montauk Point, was closed and fenced off from the public. The US government donated part of the land, but retained the rights to “everything beneath the surface” and the right to reoccupy the land if made necessary by a matter of national security. Part of the Montauk Project conspiracy, is that the US government maintains a secret underground research facility under Montauk Point. The facility is powered by a power-station capable of using gigawatts. In an underground facility at Montauk Point, about 30 to 50 physicists and engineers experimented in quantum and particle physics (black hole simulation). Their experiments included super-powerful electrical fields, weather control, psychotronics (interfacing mind and machine), genetics, particle beam technology, and electronic and drug- based mind control. They also worked with an experimental (PAS) to detect variations in density, defects, displacements, and more importantly voids within various solid materials, including humans. Programs One of the main programs of Project Montauk was to conduct . They used (s) to perform collision experiments of and at relativistic speeds. The high impact energy and the mutual annihilation of these matter/antimatter opposites, created various and diverse subatomic particles. Montauk physicists studied the results of these collisions to test theoretical predictions, and to study the interaction between and . The main purpose behind this research, was to harness needed for teleportation and time travel. Due to many of these experiments, the facility was subjected to the hazards of .Coast to Coast AM with Art Bell, interview with Mind control programs were also included. One experiment made use of the Montauk chair, an "off planet technology" that was used to detect the human ; sensors were connected to psycho-active hardware that could "outrun the speed of light".The Hidden Hand Q&A Pt. 2, with Duncan Cameron (3:55) Programme timeline ;Events related to Montauk Point :c. 1950- Project MKULTRA established :c. 1958- CIA uses abandoned Army reservation on Eastside of Montauk Point for Project MKULTRA programs that extends underground :c. 1963- may have installed the particle generators, included with the funding for the high-power AN/FPS-35 radar at point :c. 1963- Silva Mind Control courses commercially offered to the public :c. 1964- Montauk Project begins with physics and radar research, then later extends to experiments on humans. :c. 1965- Men in Black recruitment of children in Silva Mind Control program, escelates into abductions for Monarch mind control project :c. 1975- Project MKUltra disclosed to the public :c. 1978- Air Force submits proposal to the Carter Administration to close the base :c. 1983- Duncan Cameron disrupts Montauk Project operations :c. 1984- Montauk Point sealed and abandoned Disclosure ;Abductees * Michael Relfe, first abducted 1965 at 8 years old, then again at 12 years old. Prepped for advanced experimentations by 17, and 21 years old. Was induced with a variety of drugs and subject to intense mind control. Relfe was high profile from father’s involvement at .The Mars Records (2000), by Stephanie Relfe, p.45-46, 62; 102-104; 127-129 * Duncan Cameron, abducted, reintegrated back into society c. 1983 * Stewart Swerdlow, abducted, reintegrated back into society c. 1983 ;Researchers * , researcher; subject to * Al beliek, researcher; subject to See also * Philadelphia Experiment References Interviews * Interview with Duncan Cameron, 2001 External links * The Montauk Project: Stranger Times * The Montauk Project Gallery * * The Montauk Project, by skeptic analyst Aaron Sakulich Category:MKUltra Category:US government Category:Mind Control/Brainwash